¡Dame fresa!
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: Cuando te quieren casara la fuerza, con una chica que no te cae muy bien y tu única opción es buscar esposa, ¿lo dudarías? ¿O aceptarías lo que te quieren obligar? Mal summary, lo se, solo pido una oportunidad. IR


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni Ichigo, pero algún día será mío huajajajajaja. Le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ese genio loco trolleador. La historia si es mía .**

_**CHAPTER #1: Introducción.**_

Esta vez, nos encontramos en el siglo XVIII, en granada provincia del sur de España, en Andalucía, a orillas del mediterráneo.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°...*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En el sereitei*

Granada, ciudad capital de la provincia de Española, del mismo nombre. En ella se encontraba el castillo de los Kurosaki.

Príncipe kurosaki Ichigo, descendientes de la familia real Kurosaki y próximo a ser el rey de la hermosa Granada, muchos dirían que era el típico niñato mimado, pero no, él no era para nada un niñato caprichoso o mimado, él era el "típico chico serio de 18 años", era de sorprenderse, ya que cualquier príncipe de esa edad, era un vago, que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, que solo pensaba en tener muchas mujeres y embriagarse con vino hasta el amanecer, sin importarle las obligaciones, de lo que en realidad consistía ser un príncipe. En cambio, el príncipe Ichigo, era un joven tranquilo, amable, noble y respetuoso, hacia sus padres, mas a su madre, que a su padre, ya que con este peleaba de una manera brusca, y que les hacía parecer más unos plebeyos, que unos nobles, en fin las señales más características del príncipe son, que siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido, solo con su madre y/o hermanas se mostraba calmado, y hasta sonriente, y con un humor de perros, no muy digno de un noble, que espantaría hasta al más fiero caballero, bueno ese no es el tema, pero continuando, él era alto, con piel bronceada, un cuerpo bien desarrollado (de tanto entrenamiento), fornido, ojos marrones, que a veces se le veían cafés o ambarinos, nadie lo sabía con exactitud, ya que casi no se dejaba ver, tenía un color de cabello poco peculiar, que se decía que el color lo heredaba de la hermosa reina, -o eso se suponía, y se criticaba (a espaldas de ella), que tal vez ella no era noble, pero se le respetaba por ser la esposa del rey Isshin-, de un brillante naranja picudo.

Hijo de la gran dama Masaki Kurosaki, alta delgada, de cabello castaño claro-ámbar, ojos cafés claro, piel de color melocotón, mirada apacible y amable, amorosa, dulce y cariñosa, para con todos; y del gran patriarca Isshin Kurosaki, actual rey de Granada, alto, fornido, de cabello picudo color azabache, ojos negros, con una actitud y personalidad alegre, pero infantil, que desesperaba e impresionaba a más de uno por su comportamiento, en especial, a su hijo, con el cual peleaban, constantemente, pero en situaciones importantes, tomaba la cordura, frialdad, y seriedad de cualquier noble, no juzgaba con mano dura ya que masaki, le hacía optar por la decisión más pacífica y justa, tal vez por eso, el reino se mantenía, en tanta paz y armonía; hermano de las hermosas y jóvenes princesas, Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki, ambas gemelas de 15 años, una de cabello azabache y ojos negros, de rasgos algo masculinos, de piel melocotón, llamada Karin y la otra de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, de rasgos más femeninos, igual que su gemela tenía la piel melocotón, la diferencias en ellas eran simples el carácter. Karin tenía una actitud arisca y amargada, como la de Ichigo, en cambio Yuzu, se parecía mucho a su madre; comprometido con la hija de la reina Yuka Inoue de Logroño*, Orihime Inoue, de 17 años, alta, de esbelta y voluptuosa figura, de cabello de color naranja-rojizo claro, con horquillas azules, una de cada lado de los costados, sujetándole unos mechones, y unos ojos grises.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°...*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En el rukongai*

En el este de la ciudad española de Granada, en el barrio albaicín. En la parte del bosque, que da hacia la ciudad capital.

En una pequeña parte, del profundo bosque, se encontraba el más alegre, misterioso y asombroso circo de toda Granada, compuesto por gitanos, se hacían llamar Soul Society, se encontraba mucha gente, al menos esa noche, los gitanos se encontraban cantando, bailando, brincando, tocando instrumentos, entre ellos panderetas, flautas, guitarras, y violoncelos, niñas, chicas y mujeres hermosas bailaban, mientras tanto los niños, como los hombres componían esa alegre armonía, pero era más maravilloso por sus hermosas mujeres, ataviadas en exquisitos vestidos de colores, y por el hermoso color de sus hebras estrambóticas, de bellezas inigualables cada una, los hombros por su parte, vestidos de diferentes pantaloncillos y camisolas, con hebras estrambóticas como las de las mujeres; y de entre todas las hermosas gitanas, que se encontraban allí, alrededor de la fogata, brillaba literalmente una joven menuda, con un vestido color jade, el cual hacia resaltar su piel blanquecina, tenía unos hermosos ojos índigos, que eran lo más impresionante, ya que los colores de estos, hacían que parecieran violetas y a la vez azules, hebras del negro más puro, tanto como la noche infinita, atado en dos colistas con forma de cerezo dorado, con un mecho rebelde que le caía entre sus ojos, en los cuales brillaba una pequeña chispa, la cual casi nunca se mostraba, con un collar de seda negro, con un dije de un pequeño cerezo de oro.

Se encontraba bailando una alegre melodía, cuando de repente, siento que la escudriñaban, detuvo su andar y pudo observar a lo lejos a una de las mayores gitanas, que al verse descubierta, se alejó de la fogata tranquilamente y se adentraba un poquito más al bosque, ella le observo y la siguió sigilosamente.

La gitana usaba un vestido color vino, que hacía que su piel melocotón brillara, llevaba su largo negro, peinado en una hermosa trenza, cayendo por su pecho, en vez de su espalda, de ojos de color azul oscuro.

—Pequeña, es de mala educación espiar, lo sabéis, ¿cierto?— le dijo con voz cálida, dándose la vuelta al instante, quedando a pocos pasos de ella.

—Perdone, unohana-san— le dijo —pero… ¿Por qué se ha retirado de la celebración?

—Ay, chiquilla es que tenía la sensación de que me seguiría— le dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven gitana se sobresaltó.

—Uno…— ella iba a hablar, cuando unohana le interrumpió.

—Chiquilla sabéis, ¿Por qué voz es gitana?— le pregunto con seriedad, y vio que negaba —olvida lo dicho por mí, ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿De que estáis hablando, unohana-san?— le dijo extrañada, por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Chiquilla, estáis en peligro, veras eh visto en tu futuro, amor correspondido, mas no sufrimiento— le dijo y la vio sorprendida y asombrada, y prosiguió —a la vez que la sangre noble, sabrá su destino— le dijo mientras, observaba su rostro perturbado y confuso — ¿Sabes porque la luna y el sol no están juntos?— le dijo y le sonrió —vos, tendrá que luchar por ese amor.

—Unohana-san, ¿De qué está hablando? No, le eh podido entender, ¿amor correspondido? ¿Habláis de un gitano?— exclamo sorprendida.

—Rukia, acaso no estabas escuchando— le dijo con reproche —hablo de…— negó con la cabeza, y empezó alejarse.

—Unohana-san, ¿Quién es el?— le exclamo con preocupación.

—No, eh de decirte, no eh de cambiar el flujo del universo, ni el rumbo de la naturaleza— le dijo con severidad —ahh— suspiro y se conmovió, por lo afligida que vio su mirada, si algo sabia, era que rukia era una gitana orgullosa y fuerte —solo eh, de decirte naranja fresa.

—Naranja fresa— se dijo — ¿Una fresa naranja? Que extraño— y siguió pensando, cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle a unohana, que le diera más información, ya no la encontró y así siguió pensando hasta que alguien le hablo.

— ¡Hey!— le dijeron, con suavidad — ¿Dónde estabas?— le dio un pequeño golpecillo en la frente.

— ¿Qué sucede, renji?— le dijo sin sonreír.

—Em… em… te noto rara, ¿estás bien?— le observo detenidamente —neee… mejor olvídalo, vamos de vuelta a la fiesta— le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras volvían a la fiesta.

Hasta que ella se alejó con el chico pelirrojo, de entre las sombras, salió un hombre de hebras blancas larga, de ojos color cafés, de tez algo blanquecina, de edad avanzada, pero para tener esa edad, tenía una complexión fornida, algo desgastada, pero su salud no era tan buena, a pesar de parecerse un anciano frágil, tenía una fuerza y agilidad, como de un joven de 20 años, cargaba un pantalón negro, con botas a juego y con una camisola de color blanco.

— ¿Crees que sucederá?— dijo hacia un árbol, más bien hacia una rama —unohana—

—No, lose jushiro— suspiro cansadamente, y se tiro de la rama, cayendo con elegancia y agilidad —solo espero que nada malo suceda.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°...*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En el sereitei

—¡que no joder!— grito un exaltado pelinaranja.

Hacía más de una hora, que el patriarca isshin y su "retoño" (así le decía isshin a Ichigo :D), estaban discutiendo, por no decir peleando sobre un compromiso.

—Ichigo, no tienes de otra, no hay opción, y eres un príncipe, no uses ese lenguaje, al menos no, aquí— le decía un hombre barbudo y de cabello azabache, mientras le propinaba un golpe certero a Ichigo en la quijada.

— ¡Joder, viejo! Quieres que me comporte, como un estúpido mimado y caprichoso, sin voz ni voto, sí que estas mal, jamás haría tal cosa. Si quieres que me comporte, compórtate tu a la altura, eres el rey de Granada, no un mocoso— le decía mientras, le regresaba el golpe —y por última vez, no voy a contraer nupcias, con vuestra chavala que vos ha elegido— le dijo mientras, le daba un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole besar el suelo y dejándole inconsciente en el acto.

En ese momento entro una de las princesas.

—Ichigo, vuestros padres no han sido, han sido los del consejo real— le dijo una voz dulce y suave.

—Yuzu ¿de qué cojones estás hablando?— le dijo algo confuso y alterado.

—Vuestros padre, no estaban de acuerdo, pero los del consejo han hablado— le dijo tristemente.

Yuzu, una joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño claro suelto, con un pasador de una piedra rosa en forma de corazón, ojos cafés claros, y con un vestido de seda color pastel.

—Malditos perros bastardos del inframundo, hijos de pe…—

—Ichigo…— dijo una melodiosa voz.

—Madre, mis disculpas, pero se me hace injusto, que ellos quieran que yo me case con la joven hija del matrimonio Inoue— le dijo lo más respetuoso y tranquilo que pudo.

Y es que a Ichigo, Orihime no le caía muy bien que digamos, le caía como piedra en el hígado, es que ella con todo el respeto posible, es muy ingenua según ella, es muy vanidosa, le gusta todo de un solo color, derrochaba mucha dulzura, que no parecía genuina o sincera, como la de Yuzu y eso le irritaba mucho, solo la había visto una vez y le había cabreado tanto que se hizo el enfermo y huyo, le cabreaba el hecho que la casaran con ella, con ELLA, de todas las princesas conocidas por él, seria ella.

—Lose, hijo, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada— le dijo —yo me negué rotundamente, no deseo ese futuro para vos, pero…

—Tienes otra salida, hijo— le dijo su padre —si vos encuentra a una chica adecuada, para que satisfaga todas las expectativas, que el consejo quiere para la joven esposa.

— ¿Qué has dicho, viejo?— le dijo estupefacto — ¿Que tengo que buscar esposa o desposar a la hija de los Inoue?— le dijo aún más estupefacto

—Algo así, tu futuro está en la palma de tus manos, hijo— le dijo sonriente masaki, satisfecha por la idea.

—Una chica de mi edad, ¿cierto?— le dijo Ichigo pensativo, sin creérselo.

—Pero, por cierto tiempo, Ichigo— le dijo isshin —que sea linda e inteligente— le guiño un ojo.

—Que le guste cocinar y los animales— dijo Yuzu

—Que sepa remedios caseros y buen gusto de música— dijo masaki

—Que le guste jugar conmigo, al arco y a explorar— dijo Karin apareciendo de repente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto así?— dijo alterado Ichigo y todos asintieron.

—Y que te quite ese humor— apunto isshin.

—Cállate, viejo— le grito mientras le pegaba.

—Masaki, nuestro hijo no me quiere— isshin empezó a lloriquear, mientras se dirigía a masaki y esta lo abrazaba.

Ichigo solo rodo los ojos, ante la escena y recordó algo.

—Viejo, ¿qué decías del tiempo?— dijo Ichigo.

— ¿Si?— le respondió isshin, mientras recordaba lo dicho — ahh, que tienes dos semanas nada más.

— ¿Queeeee?— se escuchó el grito en el cielo.

_**Bueno, bueno hasta aquí, ¿lo hice algo pesado? Yo lo sentí así, una oportunidad, deseo saber si lo continuo. Este es mi otro proyecto y ya arreglare los demás.**_

_**¿**__**Review**__**?**_

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_

_**Diva Kuchiki**_


End file.
